


A Show Together

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Watching while Fucked, Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Creampie, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Playing with cum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Vax, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, sex cam worker au, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Sylas had asked him a request for their next private stream together.  This time, he wanted someone else to join Vax.  Someone to really stretch the limits of what he could do and get fucked by.  Vax wanted to please him so much, since he was his top donator and something more brewing in the back of his mind that he didn't want to think about.So, he did what was asked of him.  He talked to the biggest guy he knew to fuck him for Sylas's viewing pleasure.  Grog definitely fit the bill on that.





	A Show Together

**Author's Note:**

> It definitely has been a while since I posted a fic for this series. This won't (probably) be the last one, at least one that I write. I know that [sydwtr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr) has written a couple, and anyone is fine with writing a fic if they get an idea. Just let me know, either on [Tumblr](http://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) or Discord (DiscordinRed#0203). I would be thrilled and very grateful for someone taking the time to write something for my AUs.
> 
> Anyway, back to the fic on hand. This was a conversation with [cosmicwraith](http://cosmicwraith.tumblr.com/) that I managed to cobble together into a fic. We talked very much about Grog and Vax and Sylas, which ended up resulting in a very juicy idea of Vax getting fucked so hard for Sylas to see. Hope you all enjoy that as much as we did!

Vax got onto his knees as he picked up the remote off his bed, turning on the webcam and watching his computer screen show off his naked body in view.  The remote was then quickly discarded as he settled into place more on his bed.  Vax had to make sure that he didn’t look nervous about this.  His body still rebelled against him.  The tense muscles barely hidden in the dim lights.  His room was pleasantly mood lit, with his wall lights illuminating his pale skin.  His hair was pulled forward to hang down his chest.  His knees were pulled out and opened.  A seductive, nude display.

 

Perfect for Sylas.

 

Soon enough, the private stream chat that he had already pulled up pinged with the noise of someone entering the room.  The familiar name bearing the platinum crown popped up in chat.  There was a flutter of giddiness every time he saw that username.  Then Sylas sent his usually greeting for him.  In a sense it warmed Vax’s heart that someone, even someone who paid to watch him get off, cared about him like that.  That someone would greet him, compliment, and enjoy him fully.

 

- **VampKing** : You are looking lovely and delicious as ever, sweet pet.  I see that you are already so excited for me.-

 

Vax smiled at the camera, at the man who was on the other end of the connection that really made streaming worth all of the money he made.  All of his donators made him a living, but Sylas made it feel not at all dirty like he had dreaded it would.  The man reassured him constantly that what he was doing was fine.  Vax agreed with him fully now.

 

Back the matter at hand, Sylas was right about him being excited.  Vax’s cock was hard now, standing proud in view of the camera and on screen.  He wasn’t below average in cock size, sitting pretty at roughly average.  Nothing too extra about his cock either.  All of his viewers and subscribers enjoyed seeing his cock, though.  Rather than enjoyed it when his cock came all over him or his bed in a mess that he cleaned up.

 

But that is not why he was on such display.

 

Soon enough, for Sylas’s viewing, another cock slipped between Vax’s legs and came up to dwarf his cock.  It was a monster of a cock, well above average size and Vax’s size.  A figure came into view pressed behind him, towering a bit over Vax like the cock was doing as well.  The body definitely matched the cock in all respects.

 

That is what Sylas had wanted when he asked him the other night in a private stream.  He had asked Vax to ask the biggest person he knew, with the biggest cock, to fuck him for Sylas to watch.  The man claimed that he wanting to see Vax begging on a big cock, one to fill him up and satisfy him as the cock-hungry slut that he was.  Hearing that caused Vax to cum while fucking himself with his largest toy, which still wasn’t as large as who came to mind when Sylas asked him to do that.  Vax happily agreed that he would, licking the cum off of his fingers in lewd display.

 

No one was bigger than Grog.  That Vax was sure of.

 

Grog had been unsure about doing this, fucking in front of someone even if he couldn’t see the other person.  Vax told him that he wouldn’t see who was watching, but he still also told Grog that he didn’t have to.  It was just a personal favor for him, that’s all.  They already occasionally fucked, and Vax didn’t want to also ruin their friendship but making him uncomfortable.  

 

It was when Vax had Grog’s dick deep down his throat that the other finally agreed to fuck him in front of his camera AND not tell Vex what Vax was doing.  

 

Vax hadn’t told Vex much exactly what he did to earn the money he made.  He told her that he did so through online entertainment and donations.  It seemed strange to her about that, but he just said that many other people played videogames or did random stuff in streams to earn money.  She eventually bought his semi-lie.  But he really didn’t want his twin to know the truth and that Grog fucked him for someone else to watch.  That would lead to questions, pestering ones.  Vax was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold out against that siege of what he was doing. 

 

As he kept Vax’s head to the base of his cock, Grog told Vax that he wouldn’t mind showing someone just how to really fuck him.  Then he came down Vax’s throat, who was already ready to cum in just hearing that.  It relieved him to hear that, since it meant he wouldn’t have to ask someone else and explain what he was doing, which might possibly get back to his sister.

 

A ping noise brought Vax out of his memories.

 

- **VampKing** : My my, you certainly followed my instructions well.  He has such a large cock indeed.  The biggest I have ever seen.  Tell him that.  I can’t wait to see it stretching you wide open.-

 

Vax grinned in hearing just how much Sylas appreciated both Grog’s cock and his willingness to find the biggest cock to fuck him open.  He felt proud of that fact.  But he didn’t forget to do as Sylas had told him to do.

 

“He says that you have the biggest cock he has ever seen, and that he can’t wait to see you fuck my tight hole wide open,” Vax purred out, glancing a bit over his shoulder to see Grog’s reaction in hearing that.  There was still an unsure look on the other’s face, though it smoothed out into a sly grin when he received his compliment for his dick size.

 

“I can’t wait to show him just how much you love bouncing on my dick.”

 

The words made Vax moan, but even he could hear something else in that voice.  Vax could hear and still feel some of the hesitance in Grog’s body language behind him.  That wouldn’t do if they were going to fuck together and Grog began to back out.  So, he reached back to pat his thighs lightly, hoping to draw Grog into the moment instead of his worries.  He wasn’t about to test to see if Grog had performance anxieties for a viewing pleasure.

 

“Just relax, big guy,” he told him softly, before his voice turned sultrier as Vax got into the mood to help start things off more, “I can’t wait to show him either.  Love riding your cock and feeling that whole length buried deep inside of me.”

 

Vax felt Grog move back a bit.  Vax fretted a bit when Grog’s cock also moved back out from between his legs.  Dammit, he must have laid it on too thick for Grog to handle now.  Already there were apologies on his lips, but they were quickly unneeded.

 

 Big hands began to creep over his hips and down his thighs with more sensual touches than Vax had thought Grog enjoyed doing.  The bigger man was more about hard grips, bruises, and making sure Vax felt the dull ache days later.  Vax’s eyes flickered down to see the big fingers dance against the skin of his thighs and slip between them to open them up more.  Vax wasn’t going to resist him now.  Grog’s hands then trailed up Vax’s inner thighs and up to his cock and balls.  But that wasn’t the destination in mind, it seemed.

 

Vax felt those fingers slip under his balls, and one of them began to tease his entrance.  They were still dry, so he knew Grog wouldn’t start shoving them in.  But the teasing alone made him starting moaning for something to enter him.

 

Those moans were soon cut off by Grog reaching up to stick his fingers inside Vax’s mouth.  He moaned even louder and sucked greedily on the thick digits.  He knew this wouldn’t be the best way to use as lube, but he would take it for now just to get him opened up.  Once they were good and wet, , the fingers were removed with a wet pop, and some of the spittle dripped down both Vax’s chin and Grog’s hand.  The fingers were sent right back down to play with Vax’s hole and lightly push in.  His hole clenched around just the barest inch that pushed inside, but it was enough to start with.  He moaned, titling his head back to rest on the board shoulder behind him and rocking his hips to press down more on that finger.  Vax always enjoyed when Grog opened him up slowly and with his fingers, feeling the stretched that would just keep going as he shoved more and more into him.

 

A ping noise alerted Vax that he couldn’t forget that he was being watched now.

 

He titled his head back forward and blinked a bit to read what Sylas had typed out in the chat.  Vax tried to give a good, slightly apologetic look as well to the camera to make sure Sylas knew he hadn’t forgot him.  Vax really couldn’t forget about him even if he tried.

 

- **VampKing** : Don’t tease yourself too long.  We both know you won’t last long if those thick fingers are opening you up.  I want to see you moaning and bouncing on that fat cock before you come all over yourself.-

 

Vax couldn’t stop himself from grinning and ducking his head a bit as the heat flared up in his face.  Sylas was right.  Grog’s fingers would be enough to get him to cum.  Vax knew that well from experience.  But that’s not what any of them wanted right now.  Sylas wanted to see him get fucked by that big cock, and he would get to see that.  Vax would not disappoint him at all now.

 

“Grog, I think it’s good and loose, don’t you?” Vax moaned out as Grog already had three fingers plunging deep inside of him, “I don’t want to cum without your cock inside of me.”  Vax reached down to lightly paw at the hand working open his hole, hoping that Grog would listen to him now.  Typically, the other wouldn’t listen to his whines, which was fine for the both of them then.  Now was a different story with Sylas watching them both and wanting to see Vax ride that dick.

 

Grog hummed a bit, as if mulling over the idea of stopping or not, “Mmm, alright.  I suppose you are nice and loose enough to ride my dick, Vax.  Seems you’re eager enough to get fucked by it.” 

 

Truthfully, Vax knew that Grog didn’t want to hurt him with his size, which was why it took a little longer to slip his fingers out after saying that he would.  Vax felt lips and soon teeth nibble against the shell of his ear and moaned with the breath whispering in his ear now.

 

“Thought I had given you enough fill earlier this week, but I’ll make sure you don’t walk straight for **days**.”

 

Grog’s fingers curled inside of Vax, causing him to gasp as he could feel them brush against his walls, before they popped out of him with the wetness of the spit left on them.  Vax moaned as he felt empty, though knew it wasn’t going to last long.  Not when he heard the opening of a bottle of lube and the cold wetness of a hard cock press against his ass cheeks.  He made sure to grip one of Grog’s knees, a silent sign to wait as he stared at the screen to see what Sylas would say.

 

Soon enough Vax got his answer.

 

- **VampKing** : Don’t keep me waiting.  Let him fuck you open like a good cockslut that you are.-

 

“Grog,” Vax moaned, and soon his breath hitched once the message was received with Grog pulling Vax’s hips up so that he could line up his cock.  He was so glad that the other was going through with all of this.  Vax was happy to please them both.

 

Grog teased him with his cockhead just barely brushing against the gasping entrance, not even slipping inside yet.  Vax pawed again at the large hands on his hips, wanting more this time instead of telling him to stop.  Grog didn’t oblige him just yet. Teasing an inch or so of the cock tip to just barely stretch him open.  Finally, it was when Vax let out keening pathetic whines that Grog slammed Vax down on his cock.

 

Vax saw stars, and his body seized as it reacted to being stretched so wide, so quickly.  Had it been the first time they had done this, surely Vax would have felt tearing.  Thankfully, it wasn’t, not by a while.  The thick dick made its home once more inside of him, as if Vax had been made for Grog to fuck.

 

He shuddered out gasps that couldn’t form words yet, which allowed Grog to fill in for him, “You slide down my cock so easily still.  Keeping yourself open for me?”  The teasing came also with one of Grog’s big hands to wrap around Vax’s cock to tease it as well.  He pumped up and down the shaft, thumb rubbing over the wet tip, before the hand moved back lower to wrap around the base to hold tightly.

 

“Grog, please,” Vax moaned out, hands trying to pull off the hand around the base of his cock and hips trying to move in the hold the other of Grog’s hands had, “mm, fuck me please.  Move, do something!”

 

This was standard for them, which always made Vax feel right at home in the subspace for sex with Grog.  He liked Grog taking over, in control of his orgasms and body.  It allowed him to be at the mercy of someone and enjoy every moment of it.  Part of him wished that he could experience this with Sylas, but that was a fantasy now.  He doubted he would even get to be touched by such a firm hand that belonged to those commanding words on the computer screen.

 

- **VampKing** : He will fuck you in due time, pet.-

 

Vax could barely see the words through the haze of arousal, wondering if Sylas even cared that he could barely read.  Knowing the man, well knowing what he liked to say in stream and in private chats, the man just enjoyed Vax and the attention he gave.  Enjoyed their times together, talking with each other, and the way the man seemingly genuinely cared about him even without anything sexual involved.  It made Vax feel...good, really good.  That was another whole can of worms that Vax had many thoughts about.

 

“Can he see how much you bulge from my cock?” Grog drew Vax from his thoughts about Sylas, making him moan at the fact that Sylas most likely could see that, “I bet he can.  You are so thin that any cock could fill you up and make you fat.  But I know mine does the most, doesn’t it?”

 

“Mmm, yes Grog.  I can feel it.”

 

Vax moaned out after managing to articulate his words, dragging his hand down from his hardened nipples and slowly winding down his chest to press lightly against the slight bulge now that his own hard cock could not block.  There was a definite bulge that had been the main reason for all of this.  It makes him clench down uncontrollably on it, feeling the sensation now as he was focused on it.  Sylas had seen toys do this, but now a real cock was doing it and giving him even more pleasure.  Vax moaned once more as he felt completely filled just by having the cock hilted deep inside of him.  No toy could replicate this feeling of being absolutely filled and warm by a real cock.

 

His moans grow louder when Grog begins to rock his hips.  The forward and up motions drive his cock deeper inside of Vax, making him shudder and move as well.  His hips tried to move up, as though he wanted off the cock, but Grog’s hand still held firm in keeping him right there.  He wasn’t going anywhere unless Grog let him.

 

“Squirm all you like, Vaxy.  We both know that you aren’t getting off of my cock until you are completely filled up.”

 

Vax moaned as he quickly nodded his head in agreement, slowly losing himself to the sensations.  All he could feel was that cock filling him up, the blood rushing through his veins and making his face feel so very warm along with the rest of his body, and his hard cock bobbing with the small movement from Grog.  

 

Both of them knew that Grog was right.  He didn’t want to get off until he was full.  That also wasn’t an idle promise either, if the past was any indication.  Grog liked fully claiming him, inside and out.

 

Vax rocked his hips, trying to get something else than just sitting there, but his hips didn’t move far.  Until Grog finally moved.  First it was smaller movement, with their current position of Vax seated on his lap basically.  Then he squeezed Vax’s hip hard enough for him to get the message and begin moving up with his thrusts.  Vax moaned with the movement of the cock sliding in and out of him and whining when it felt like too much had been removed.  

 

“You really love having a cock in you, don’t you Vax?  Love that the most about you.”

 

Vax keened out a moan, almost falling forwards in an effort of having Grog just pound him into the mattress instead.  But Grog held him steady up, showing off his frontside to the camera.  The cock sliding out of his stretched rim and back in was definitely visible to Sylas through the bulging that it caused.  That made Vax whimper out as his hips were pulled up enough to have just Grog’s cock’s head inserted.

 

“Bet he’s jacking off and loving seeing you get fucked by a real cock.  Bet he wishes he was here, bouncing you on his cock.”

 

Vax couldn’t help but to imagine that.  If he shut his eyes, he could imagine Sylas’s voice, as smooth and regal as he appeared in his typed words, cooing soft words and calling him the filthiest of words as he moved Vax up and down his cock.  A soft but firm grip on his hips, Sylas would treat him with care and attention, but he would make sure that he knew his place well.  He would dote on Vax and treat him right. 

 

It was true, and Vax wished that Sylas was here fucking him.  That is what he wanted most from all of this -the streaming and the fucking for money- in the end.  Sylas made it all worth so much.

 

But that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy Grog fucking him now.

 

“Mm, Grog, please, fuck me,” Vax moaned out, trying to slam his hips down and out of that grip for more.  He wanted to get fucked more, harder, to cum and be cummed inside.  “Fuck me harder!”

 

Grog let out a grumble, half-annoyed at Vax for slipping out of his hold and half-amused that the other was so needy.  So, he obliged him by thrusting hard up.  Vax let out a louder noise, but he didn’t stop making those noises as Grog didn’t stop thrusting up.  He made grunting noises as he continued, echoed by Vax’s whining.  The sounds of their skins slapping together made a symphony of pleasure that echoed throughout Vax’s room and for the camera viewing them.

 

Vax wondered briefly, the in midst of getting fucked, if Sylas had typed anything.  But he was too far gone and begging for more to look.  He hadn’t been told to pay attention to anything Sylas would have to say.  The only thing close to that had been a remark to enjoy himself while he got fucked by whomever.

 

“Fucking cockslut,” Grog grunt after one particularly hard thrust, hearing Vax’s voice stutter out into a gasp, “going to fuck your ass so hard.  Fuck it good.”

 

Vax felt Grog’s nails dig into his hip and the hand tightened around his cock.  It felt like torture.  Vax was definitely enjoying himself as he got fucked by Grog.

 

“Grog please, let me cum!  Please let me cum!” he cried out, feeling himself so close on the edge and knowing that his climax would push the other over.  But the hand kept a tight grip around the base of his cock.  The hard member was bright red and weeping, but nothing more.  Only drops of pre-cum were able to slip out the tip.

 

Grog grunted more, angling his thrusts into the smaller man as he continued, and just kept going.  There appeared to be no stopping him fucking Vax hard, even when his rhythm started to stutter.  Vax knew that meant that Grog was getting close to cumming.  But the power didn’t ebb away once out of rhythm and desperation to cum.  Grog continued to push his cock far deep into the tight heat, wanting to paint Vax’s inside white.

 

“You’ll come,” Grog grunted, snorting through his nose, “when I let you come, slut!”

 

Vax let out a cry, feeling his body just so close and yet so far from his climax.  His nerves were growing in stinging sensitivity at the fact that he was edged far beyond what should feel good.  But it felt so good!  He wanted to cum badly, all of him did, but the fact that he was being denied it made him also feel like he was riding up to a high.  The ascent of a roller coaster that would bring him to the drop.

 

Then he reached the peak, not even his own peak too.

 

He had been fucked before by Grog, so he knew when the other was close to cumming.  His thrusts were quicker, harder, and they didn’t stop even after he came.  So, Vax could do nothing -not like he wanting to do anything else but get fucked- as Grog huffed and pounded away until he came with a groan and still fucked Vax through it.

 

Vax was still denied his own climax, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy still getting fucked and just the filling feeling of Grog’s cock spurting out cum inside of him.  One last good thrust had Grog settled completely inside of him and stopping there.  The cock twitched inside of him, filling his gut up and letting nothing out with its thick girth.  Grog kept him hilted and held as he panted against Vax’s shoulder as he rested during his high.

 

“Fuck,” Grog murmured against Vax’s shoulder, laying down light kisses there, “always so good a fuck.”

 

Vax smiled lightly, even though his cock hurt in need of cumming too.  But he was happy to please Grog, to please in general.  He definitely felt full now, of cum and cock.  It was a feeling he definitely enjoyed most of all.

 

After hearing the faint noise of a ping from the private chat, Vax managed to focus on the screen to see what Sylas had to say.  He only read the most recent of them.  It was a short and to the point message, which Vax didn’t know what kind of tone that was.  All he knew was that he couldn’t disobey an order from the man on the other side of the screen.

 

- **VampKing** : I want to see it drip out of you.-

 

Vax couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him at just picturing that.  Sylas really knew what he wanted to see, which made Vax even more eager to show him.

 

He knew he couldn’t keep Sylas waiting, so he managed to find his voice and say to Grog, “Mmm, he wants to watch.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Vax turned his head a bit to look at the other, who looked a little more confused now, before clarifying, “He says that he wants to watch your jizz leak out of me.”

 

There was a pause before a large grin took over Grog’s face.  Vax opened his mouth to ask what the other wanted to do, but then they both were moving back.  Grog’s cock remained nestled deep inside of him as he laid back against Grog’s chest as the other rested against the headboard of the bed.  His legs were kept splayed wide open, which really let the camera see the cock still inside of his hole.  Then Grog reached down and began to maneuver and slip his soft cock out of Vax.  All the way, Vax moaned and whined, feeling an ache grow with every each that was removed from him.  He wanted to say that it was a mistake, that he couldn’t remove that thick cock from inside of him.  But his words were lost on his lips as he whined.

 

There was a wet pop as the cock left his gaping hole, clenching around nothing.  Vax moaned and rested his head back against Grog’s shoulder as the emptiness due to the missing cock settling in.

 

His moans hitched in volume when he felt Grog’s fingers spread his hole wide open for Sylas’s viewing pleasure and to keep Vax from clenching as the first drips of cum started to slide out.

 

“Bet it looks good seeing my cum sliding out,” Grog muttered into Vax’s ear, who moaned in agreement as his hands claw at the arm of the hand keeping his hole open, “but then again I don’t think I want it all pouring out.”  Those fingers then began pushing back inside of him, pushing the cum back in and letting his hole clench down around something as well.  They were definitely not thick enough to fully stop the cum sliding out still of his stretched hole, but they were enough to stop most of the flow.

 

"You're such a good lil cockslut, sucking up my fingers into your loose, dirty hole.”

 

A ping let Vax know that Sylas also was enjoying this torture.  Vax was happy that Sylas was as he continued to moan and rock on those fingers.  He still hadn’t cum and still felt the need to have something fucking him open.

 

“Grog, fuck, I need, something in me,” Vax whined out as his hole clenched uselessly around the fingers that barely compared the other’s dick.  He needed that cock in him, to keep him full and happy.  But it was soft!  Grog’s recovering rate wasn’t exactly the fastest, which was a pity now. 

 

“Anything, please!”

 

Vax was sensitive, begging, and squirming in Grog’s steel grip as the other doesn’t do anything but finger him.  No matter what he said, continued to say, Grog still wanted to push back in his cum and let it slip out enough to do it again.  Vax felt like he is going out of his mind! 

 

He nearly cried when the grip around his cock is let go.  He knew he shouldn’t, but his body was so far out of his control when he feels his body seize up in climax.  His cock soon painted his chest with streaks of cum as he jerked his hips up and back down on those fingers.  Vax rode out his orgasm against Grog’s chest, only faintly wondering in the back of his mind why the other had let go.  But right now, all he could focus on was the blessed relief that came with finally being able to cum.

 

Of course, had he been paying attention more, he would have felt Grog shift behind him, moving to side and to the nightstand.

 

Vax, however, definitely felt when the fingers that had been fucking him stopped.  They instead began to spread Vax back open, making him whimper and moan as they did.  Then Vax managed to glance down, and his eyes widened when he saw what Grog had in his other hand, poised to fuck him now.

 

It was one of the toys he had kept out, just in case.

 

“I know you need something inside of you, Vax,” Grog told him, teasing the gaping entrance with the tip of the dildo, “so here is what your greedy hole will get.”

 

Vax let out a loud moan of “Yes!” as the toy was shoved inside of him.  It did a much better job than Grog’s fingers had in filling him up.  Even more so because this toy thickened at the base, which Grog definitely made sure his hole was stuffed with.  Then Grog began to fuck him with the dildo with Vax’s babbling accompanying it.

 

“Mmm, yes, thank you.  It feels so good fucking me and filling me up.  Like your cock had.  Gods, yes!  Fucking stick it all inside of me, fuck my hole open wide.”

 

Grog let out deep groans in hearing that, enjoying this babbling that clearly was helping him also get hard.  Vax could feel that thick cock hardening below him against his ass as he was fucked with the toy.  It felt so good, even if it wasn’t Grog’s cock, yet.  It would have to do, and it did quite well.  Grog seemed to be eager to fuck him faster now with the toy, turning Vax more into a mess that squirm and bucked without a hold on him now.  All of it served to show just how much he was enjoying it.

 

Grog thrust the dildo hard inside of Vax, causing him to gasp out loudly and moan as he just kept the cock there.  He then moved his hand up to begin stroking Vax's cock again, this time not stopping once he got hard.  Grog continued, even when Vax warned him that he was close.  Vax struggled to get away, but he was a mess of moans when his struggling led to the dildo inside of him moved around.  Both sensations caused him to come again, which didn't stop Grog from still moving his cum-stained hand up and down Vax's cock.

 

“Grog, please!  I can't-!”

 

Grog didn't stop.  Instead, he reached down with his other hand to resume fucking Vax with the toy.  Both sensations, of getting fucked by a fat toy and strong hand around his cock, made Vax double down on the begging.  He pleaded for him to stop.  But they both knew that he didn't really want that.  He would just whine for attention until he got it.  The cycle would repeat again.

 

Grog grunted a bit after Vax had clenched down hard halfway around the toy, “Can't your gaping ass settle for this toy in it?”  Vax whined out in answer before Grog managed to push the rest back inside of him.  “Might even need to fuck it and myself in you."

 

That got a strong reaction out of Vax then.

 

Hearing that and processing what it might feel like, Vax couldn't stop from begging and moaning, “Please, please Grog!  Fuck me full with your cock too!  Fuck me so loose that I can't feel full without them!”

 

Grog groaned when he heard that begging, and his hard cock dug into Vax’s back while he pressed back and bucked up on the toy.  He wondered if he should try to do something with Grog’s cock, but he soon found himself already being moved before he could say a work.  It seemed like Grog had gotten a similar idea.  He shifted and turned Vax over, so that now his toy-filled ass was presented for the camera, while his moaning mouth was filled with cock.

 

“There, that’ll fill your mouth up, at least,” Grog grunted, soon holding Vax’s head in place as he fucked up into it.  There appeared to be little regard if his cock was blocking on Vax’s airway, though they both knew that Grog wouldn’t hurt him.  There was something so carnal as being choked by a dick.

 

Vax moaned around the large girth that was making his jaw hurt from just being around.  But it was a hurt he would withstand to keep choking on it and having his mouth being used as such.  Then he felt the toy move once more, so that when the cock slide out of his asshole, his mouth slide down Grog’s dick and vice versa.  It was an incredible feeling.  Vax hadn’t had the pleasure of being double-teamed like this.  But now with this first taste, it was hard not to imagine a few people he would be willing to try it out with.  At least someone else and Grog.

 

“Keep your mouth open, and you’ll get all my cum down your throat.”

 

Vax couldn’t disobey that, especially when one hard thrust had Grog’s cock resting in his throat.  HIs airway was definitely blocked, leaving a moment or two to pass where he had only the breath in his lungs.  Then that began to run out as dark spots danced in his vision.  Before he could pass out, Grog pulled his hips back and let him breathe.  Then the cock fucked into his mouth once more to continue the cycle.

 

All of it felt like heaven to Vax, who continued to drool around the thick cock in his mouth while thrusting his hips back to sink down on the cock.  He was every hungry for cock and something to fuck him.  It was something that he was starting to really enjoy now more than ever.  Grog satisfied him and his hunger so well.  Not only just that now too.

 

Especially when the thought crept back up into his mind that Sylas was watching him get fucked by someone else.  Sylas was watching him be so desperate and a slut for real cock.

 

Another ping let Vax know that Sylas definitely had something to say about it.

 

Vax groaned around the cock in his mouth, relaxing and letting Grog continue to fuck his face.  He would have to wait and see what Sylas had typed out.  His hips kept pushing back, trying to fuck himself more on the toy.  They both had cum, but neither were one just yet.

 

“Should do this more often, let everyone see how much of a slut you are,” Grog kept his hands tight on Vax’s hair, making small tugs that elicited moans out of him, “bet they would all love seeing you get wrecked.  Right Vax?”

 

Vax couldn’t really look up completely at Grog, since his board chest limited his view, but he did moan deeply around the cock.  That was a sure enough answer for Grog, who groaned back and buried Vax’s face to the base of his large cock.  Vax felt the choking sensation set it, before he quickly began to swallow down the cum that came spurting out of the cock down his throat.  Drowning on cum and choking on a cock wasn’t exactly a way Vax would have wanted to go.

 

Thankfully Grog had another sense in his post-orgasm haze to pull Vax off of his cock.

 

Vax gasped for air, breathing in deeply before moaning pathetically as he felt Grog slip the toy out of him.  He whined but soon found that his whole body felt boneless and tired.  Even if he could feel his own cock aroused and ached for relief, there was a sense that all of his energy went into helping Grog cum.  Not like he thought that wasn’t fair. 

 

But his hole did feel so opened and raw from the fucking of both cock and toy.  Raw and aching in a good way, Vax thought that as he could also feel the cum leaking back out.  It would be a hassle to clean up his bedsheets before Vex could see him doing it.  But it was worth it, with how good he felt now.

 

A few minutes passed as they just rest there, enjoying the post-sex afterglow.  Soon enough, Vax patted Grog’s arm lightly to get him to life his arms that are curled around Vax.  Vax was freed once they were lifted, shifting with small movements over to the computer.  He smiled at the camera, a tiredness from expending so much energy, and soon his eyes read over what Sylas had written out.

 

- **VampKing** : That was such a lovely show.  I much enjoyed it, Vax.  You have done so well.  You are a good boy for performing so very well.  I will send you another gift, and I hope that you and your large friend could entertain me some more in the future, if you both should like that.  Goodnight, sleep well and rested.-

 

Then the online icon for **VampKing** ’s username turned inactive as Sylas went offline.  Vax smiled some more as he re-read the message before shutting down the stream and computer and crawling back into bed.

 

Grog wasn’t uncaring after sex.  Quite the opposite, really.  The bigger man wrapped his arms around him and lightly rubbed here and there to soothe aching muscles from their activity together.  His touches were soft ones, that spoke more out of friendship and mutual trust in one another to have fun like this together without it complicating things.  Soon enough, once they both got some more of their energy back, Grog would get up to get him something to drink and get dressed in while he helped cleaned up.  Caring nature, having been raised with Pike, showed itself in the oddest of places.  But it was still sweet and nice.

 

“He like?”

 

“Oh yeah, big guy,” Vax chuckled, leaning up to run kissing up Grog’s neck, “He loved watching you fuck me so good.”

 

Grog chuckled as well, squeezing Vax in a hug and lightly pinching his ass cheek in a tease.  He then rested back on Vax’s bed, and Vax did the same on top of Grog’s chest.  He was tired after this, but it a pleased and good sense of tiredness.  He was both glad to having pleased and shown off for Sylas and getting to get fucked by Grog once again.  All was good right now for Vax.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
